1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable guiding device used with, for example, an aerial cableway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a prior art single line aerial cableway used to transport, for example, freight, a cable was made to run while being guided through a groove provided in the outer periphery of a wheel or wheels mounted on a support pole in a state pressed against the groove by a separately provided tension wheel so as to be prevented from being readily thrown off the groove. However, the prior art cable guiding device had the drawbacks that since carriers for holding freight were suspended from the cable, the cable guiding device had a complicated construction to allow the carriers to pass through the wheels, and that the separately provided tension wheel only served to render the cable less liable to come off the wheel groove and was not fully effective to unfailingly prevent the loosening of the cable off the wheel groove.